Green Eyed Adonis
by TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Castiel is at a bar after a long day at work, hoping to find someone to blow off some steam, when a Green Eyed Adonis catches his eye


**A/N: So this is inspired by the incident when someone offered Misha money for a blowjob (I hope that Misha did indeed tell the story and that what I saw wasn't just a random Misha GIF with fake subtitles. If someone has the link to the story, I'd appreciate it) And I was procrastinating, again.**

 **I'm not sorry.**

 **As usual, English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any and all mistakes, and do comment and tell me how you liked this.**

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

Cas returned home from a long day at work. Who knew working at a bakery could be such hard work? Although he supposed it was more due to the fact that he owned said bakery and had to be awake daily before dawn, but that was beyond the point. Right now, he had worked a long day, baking and maintaining the bakery, with the help of a select few, trusted people and he was tired, in dire need of a pick me up. Thankfully, tomorrow was his day off – the bakery was closed on Wednesdays – and it wasn't too late to hit a bar.

With that decided, he messaged his best friend slash ex who he knew had just recently broken up, so would be ready for a night of bar hopping. After receiving confirmation from Balthazar that yes, he would be there, Cas changed into a fitting black jeans that he was told accentuated his ass and thighs, and paired it up with a black button up that hugged his chest and biceps deliciously (he was going to ignore the fact that the shirt felt a bit too tight on him – he was looking for a hookup and was willing to forgo comfort for the sake of a night of vigorous sex.

Cas tried to tame his hair, but it seemed to have a mind of its own, going in all directions. Before he could decide what to do about his hair, someone knocked at his door. He went to open the door to find Balthazar standing in front of him, carrying a bottle of cheap vodka in his hands. Cas raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction to which Bal replied,

"Cassie, do you have any idea how expensive booze is in bars? No thank you, I'd rather get a head start before we head out. Now take out your shot glasses and let's drink to a good night out and a ménage a – what's the French word for twelve?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his friend and went in to bring out his shot glasses. "To a good night out and lots of sex. Cheers."

They both downed a few shots and decided to head out right about the time when they began to feel the buzz of the drink. They both seemed to strike out at the first couple of bars they went to and were looking for a new place to go to when Bal pointed out a dingy looking biker bar – Roadhouse – or something like that. Cas was about to refuse going in there because of the questionable nature of the building, but figured that there was no harm in trying. The worst that could happen was that they would strike out again and would have to look for another place to go to.

As he entered the Roadhouse, Cas saw that the bar was situated right in front of them with a few stools lined up in front of it. The rest of the place was lined with a few tables and booths, all of which seems to be filled with people. Cas and Bas snagged the remaining two stools at the bar, and ordered their drinks while they waited for someone to catch their eye, or for them to catch someone's eyes.

Around fifteen minutes later, Cas was still nursing his drink at the bar, ready to head out in a few minutes if both of them struck out when the door of the bar opened and Cas saw him. The hottest man Cas had ever laid his eyes on. He was tall, taller that Cas probably, but not by much. The man in question had blonde hair and a smattering of freckles that brought out his green eyes. Everything about him was so vibrant that Cas could almost make out all details even from a distance. The man ignored the bar and headed straight to the back of the room where there were a few pool tables that Cas had missed earlier. Intrigued and slightly turned on, Cas decided to wait a bit longer in the hopes of hooking up with the green eyed Adonis. Cas gulped his drink down in one go and ordered his next one.

A few minutes passed with Cas searching for the green eyed man, who appeared to have vanished since the last time he saw him. Cas was about to give up and leave when Green Eyes came up to him and pulled their hips together. He slid his hands into the back pocket of Cas' jeans and squeezed his ass lightly as he leaned in to whisper into Cas' ear.

"How about, I give you $50 for a blowjob?"

Cas leaned his head back and almost moaned out at the feeling of the guy's breath on his ear when the words hit him. Cas stilled and gaped at the man. Did he-? He wasn't-

"I'm not-"

Green Eyes seemed to understand what he meant because he cut him off and said,

"I think you're mistaken. I know you aren't a hooker. I meant, how about I give you $50 and I give you a blowjob." He grinned cheekily at Cas and wiggled his eyebrows a couple of times.

Cas almost choked on his tongue (he'd much rather choke on something else, his brain provided helpfully but that wasn't the point) and managed to give the guy a look which he hoped looked like confusion and intrigue.

"Why? Why would you pay me to let you give me a blowjob?"

The man looked at Cas like he was crazy, and said, slowly moving his eyes all over Cas' body,

"A guy as gorgeous as you has to have a gorgeous dick and I really want it in my mouth, if not in my ass." The man licked his lips and – wait, was that? Holy fucking yes that was a tongue piercing. Fuck, the man just got a hundred times hotter, if that was even possible in the first place. Cas could only imagine how the cool metal stud would feel against the heated skin of his cock as the man took him all the way in.

Cas was getting harder by the second at the man's words and he was sure that he could feel the other man's erection against him. He quickly slapped some money on the counter and pulled the man out with him. As soon as they were out of the bar, Cas pressed the man up to the wall beside the door and kissed him greedily. After almost no hesitation the man began kissing him back, and Goddamn he was good at it. Before Cas knew, they were panting against each other and rolling their hips together. When the man broke the kiss to breathe, he began to mouth at Cas' neck and suck marks into the skin. Cas moaned and took a breath before speaking,

"Cas. My – _shit_ – my name is Cas. Just so you know what to – _oh fuck_ – what name to shout as I fuck you into my mattress."

The man bit down a moan into Cas' neck and moaned out a choked 'Dean.' Dean then. By the time they got a cab and reached Cas' place, Green Eyes – Dean – had managed to suck a series of marks into the skin of Cas' neck. Ignoring the dirty look the driver gave them, Cas paid him and soon he and Dean entered his house. Dean pounced back on him even before he had closed the door and they began to undress each other in a hurry. The five steps to his room took them almost fifteen minutes because they kept getting distracted by each other.

When they reached his room, they were both down to their boxer briefs and pretty much humping against each other. Without wasting any time, Dean pushed Cas onto the bed, slid off his boxer briefs and took Cas' entire dick into his mouth. Cas moaned out loud and arched his hips into the wet warmth of Dean's mouth. After sucking a couple of times, Dean popped off and took Cas' hands – which were bunched up in the sheets beneath him – and placed them on his head.

"You can touch." He said in an even deeper voice than before, which sounded well and truly fucked out. Cas' dick gave a twitch at the sound of Dean's voice and a drop of pre-come formed at the head. Dean grabbed the bane of Cas' cock and licked the vein at the underside of it – the warmth of his tongue surrounding the cool metal of his piercing – and dipped the stud of it into the slit.

 _Oh holy mother of fuck!_ Cas was going to come soon if Dean didn't stop. He pulled Dean back up and kissed him deeply, tasting the slight taste of his own pre-come in Dean's mouth.

"If you don't stop soon, I'll come, and I want to do that in your ass this time."

Dean grinned at him and asked, "Where's the lube and condoms?"

Cas pointed towards the drawer, and Dean crawled over to it to take out the stuff. He knew as soon as Dean had opened the drawer because he heard the man gasp at the sound of all the toys he had collected over the years. Cas gulped, nervous about Dean's reaction to his collection. He needn't have worried though, because Dean turned to him with a huge grin and said,

"Not this time, but I want to try all of those." Cas let out a sigh of relief and pulled Dean back towards him.

"On your hands and knees." He said. Prepping someone was much easier this way. As soon as Dean got into position, all thoughts left Cas' mind. Dean had a perfect ass and his pink hole was fluttering in anticipation. Without a lot of self-control, Cas leaned forward and sucked at Dean's hole. The moan that he was rewarded with was one of pure ecstasy and Cas knew he had done something right. He speared his tongue and began to fuck Dean's hole with it. He ate the man out like a starved man, until Dean was a moaning, writhing mess on his bed, eagerly pushing his ass into Cas' face for more. There was a constant stream of pre-come leaking from his dick and making a mess of the sheets.

" _Fuck, Cas!_ Please fuck me. I need you so bad! Please – _oh fuck_ – please!" Dean begged. Cas took mercy on the man and pushed his finger into his hole. Dean immediately pushed back for more and fucked himself onto Cas' finger, moaning loudly when Cas twisted his finger to brush against Dean's prostate.

The sight of his finger disappearing into Dean's very perfect ass had him almost coming already. Cas gripped the base of his dick hard to stave off the orgasm.

A while later, Dean was up to three fingers and lost all patience. He moved forward and in a swift motion flipped Cas over, onto his back. He quickly wrapped his dick with the condom and smothered it with lube. The feeling of Dean's hand on his dick was exquisite and provided a much needed friction. Cas closed his eyes and moaned, but they snapped open as soon as he felt Dean sinking onto him.

As soon as Cas was buried completely in Dean, Dean began to move, without giving either of them enough time to adjust. Dean rose until only the head of his dick was inside and slammed his ass down as hard as he could, moaning a high pitched moan.

Cas grabbed onto Dean's hips as the man fucked himself onto Cas' cock and it was almost too much when Dean wrapped a hand around his own erection and began to jerk off. Dean was pretty much using Cas to achieve his own orgasm and it was the hottest sight Cas had ever seen. Cas let it go on for a while as he thrust his hips up into Dean, making him moan even louder.

When Cas was close to his orgasm, he pushed up against Dean and flipped them over, so that he was still buried deep in Dean's ass but now Dean was beneath him. Cas grabbed a pillow and put it under Dean's hips. He pulled one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and hooked the other around his elbow, as he leaned forward to kiss Dean. He began to snap his hips at a brutal pace that had him slamming against Dean's prostate at every thrust. Dean was screaming out in time with his thrusts. When Dean was close, Cas leaned down (Thank you yoga, he thought) and wrapped his lips around Dean's cock, and sucked hard. Dean's hips arched off the pillow as he came with a loud shout of _Cas!_ Cas wasn't too far behind and just a handful of thrusts later, he was coming deep in Dean's ass. Dean milked the orgasm out of Cas and they both fell back on the bed, sweaty, sated, and out of breath.

A few minutes later, Cas got up and got them a cloth to clean up, tying up the condom and throwing it in the trash. After cleaning them both up, Cas got into bed with Dean and wrapped his arms around the man, who nuzzled into Cas' neck.

Cas didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, it was to an empty bed and slight disappointment. He looked for his phone to check the time and saw that there were a couple of unread messages.

DEAN: _I'm sorry I had to leave in a hurry, but are you free this evening? I'd like to take you out on a date tonight._

DEAN: _This is quite a story to tell the grandkids ;)_

Cas smiled at the messages. This could be the start of something new.

* * *

 **So, idk if it is indeed possible to do what Cas did where he sucked Dean at the same time as he fucked him, but let's just pretend that in this universe Cas is flexible enough to do that because why not?**


End file.
